Everyone has a shadow final chapter(but not the final book)
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Tails is saved! The village is repaired! Alexis turns evil? Read the final chapter of this book to see what happens next. (Next book is Sonic boom: The goddess of balance.)


**Disclaimer:I don't own any of Sonic boom or any of the characters except for Flix, Wendy, Penny, Wonder and Alexis.** Chapter nine:

Wonder then ran into the room and hugged Alexis. "Don't ever do that again!" Wonder demanded. "I'm sorry but now it's a win win. I survived and Tails did too." Alexis said as she hugged back. Tails and the others then ran into the room. "Thank you for saving me." Tails said. "No problem. I'm always happy to help." Alexis said. The room went silent for a minute until Alexis got out of the bed and looked at her fur. "This might take some getting used to." Alexis said as she looked at the back of her legs. "It doesn't matter how you look. I still love you." Wonder said as he kissed her hand. Dr. Eggman then walked intot he room. "Alexis! I see you're awake!" Dr. Eggman said. "Yeah. Now I will give tout he directions to my father's hideout." Alexis said as she looked for some papper. Dr. Eggman pulled out a pin and some papper from his jacket as Alexis wrote the directions to my father's hideout.

Alexis and the others thanked Dr. Eggman and they left. "He doesn't seem that bad." Alexis said. "Uh...I was only thinking that." Sonic confessed. "Well nobody I met could never read minds and none of you do." Alexis stated. Alexis thought about it as some water floated. "Uh... that's weird. I think that when you took Tails' dark energy you must of took some of his powers or energy." Amy stated. "Well then we need to find some way to get it out!" Alexis said as she started to panic. The ground shook as the sky turned red. "Alexis calm down! You're making it worse!" Wonder said as he held Alexis in his arms and gave her a hug. The ground stopped shaking and and the sky turned back to normal as Alexis took deep breathes. "If I don't either get rid of the negative and dark powers I have or the energy Inwill turn evil and I can hurt people if I want to hurt people." Alexis calmly said. Wonder just kept hugging Alexis as the team came up with a plan. "If this happems will she end up like me when I was corrupted?" Tails asked as he looked at Alexis. "No. You were corrupted. I would be turned evil. I would but not want to do bad things. My mind would be mixxing harder than a mixximg machine and my body as the cup to poor the mix in. I could hurt you and want to but not want to." Alexis said as she pulled from the hug.

"So how do we stop that?" Wonder asked. "I don't think we have the type of power to stop it." Alexis said. "I could maybe do something to slow it down long enough." Penny said. "We might want to strap her down first." Penny said. The team questioned why when Sonic had an idea. "Before we do that could you help us rebuild the village?" Sonic said. "Wait! I destroy the village?!" Tails said as he pooked at Sonic. "I guess." Alexis said as she held her hand up. Her hand made a purple orb as they heard the village cheering. Sonic and the others arrived at the village to see that it was like nothing was destroyed. "That fox is banned from the village." Mayor Fink sasaid as he pointed at Tails. "It wasn't his fault! He was corruoted with dark energy from his anger! Please forgive him." Zooey said as she was booed. Alexis's purple eye glowed as she walked up to Mayor Fink. "Where is your certificate that names you Mayor of this village?" Alexis asked as her eyes glowed. "Why should I show you?" Mayor Fink asked as he looked at the hedgehog. "Becuase if you don't show me that you have full proof of being Mayor anything you did or said is now history and that declares the owner of the property in charge of the town." Alexis declared as her eyes glowed. "I don't have a certificate." Mayor Fink confessed as the village was shocked. "That makes Sticks the new Mayor." Alexis stated as the village looked at the group. "Well then I say Tails can stay." Sticks said. Tails smiled as Alexis's eyes stopped glowing as she walked up to the group. "How did you know that?"Sonic asked. "I didn't." Alexis answered. "We can do it at my lab." Tails said as he flew off. Sonic and Alexis raced as the others tried their best to keep up. "Beat you again!" Alexis said as she walked up to Tails who had been there before they raced. "Okay just sit in that chair." Tails said as he pointed to a chair hooked to a computer. Alexis sat in the chair as Tails strapped her into the chair and cut on the computer.

Penny then walked up to the chair after catching her breathe and put both of her hands in front of Alexis. Alexis eyes glowed purple as the ground shook and Alexis tried to break out the chair growling. " _Let me out of this chair!!!_ " Alexis demanded as she pulled on the chair. The otjers watched as Penny worked and Alexis tried to break out of the chair. "It looks like when it's trigger the negative energy let's off a dark force that can control it's host which is Alexis. If I take this readings I can make a machine that could capture that force and destroy it." Tails said. Alexis grey fur then started to darken to black and her eyes turn white as she pulled harder on the chair. "She's taking it pertty rough! I can't work anymore until she goes back to normal." Penny stated as she stopped and moved her hands. Alexis pulled on the chair some more as she pulled one of her hands free. "She's lose!"Wendy said as she got some duck tape. Alexis teleported out of the lab/work shop and laughed as the sky turned red. "Alexis! Smap out of it!" Wonder said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to look at him. "Sorry but I have some business to take care of." Alexis said as she pulled her hand and jumped on a house. The clouds turned black as the ground shook and Alexis laughed. "Now to do what my dad could neber do! Destroy the world and unleash chaos on to this planet!" Alexis said as she threw her hand up in the air. "In 3...2...1." Tails said as he pointed at Alexis. Her fur turned grey and her eyes turned purple as she shook her head. "Sorry. I couldn't think for myself and the next thing I know I'm trying to destroy the world." Alexis said as she jumped off the roof and landed on her feet. "I thought you were a hedgehog not a cat." Knuckles said.


End file.
